Daemon Soul: Baphomet
|romanji = Dēmon Sōru: Bafometto |name = Daemon Soul: Baphomet |parent magic = Daemon Soul |user = Suzuka Kobayashi}} Daemon Soul: Baphomet ( , Dēmon Sōru: Bafometto lit. Devil: Deathly Grand King) is a Take Over spell of the Daemon Soul line that enables the user to transform into a demon. In the case of Daemon Soul: Baphomet, the spell allows the caster to transform into the Deathly Grand King, Baphomet, one of the Guardian Fiends; extremely powerful devils created by a page in the Tome of Amadam. In battle, Baphomet grants the caster immense speed, strength, and durability, as well as the ability to manipulate gravity and empower themselves through the negative emotion of envy. Baphomet came to possess Suzuka Kobayashi during a mission to take the demon down; the sheer despair its might induced turned one of her companions into a Hellion, caused Suzuka to be brutally attacked- even though she won and managed to defeat and "absorb" Baphomet, the latter simply possessed Suzuka upon contact with her soul, effectively turning Suzuka into a Hellion herself. Description Take Over: Daemon Soul is a pretty standard Take Over form, where the user utilizes their magic in order to assimilate and reproduce the powers and forms of various beings of demonkind; it is said that Daemon Soul is the "original form" of the vastly inferior Satan Soul, as the latter is referred to as nothing but a mere subspecies of Daemon Soul. However, Daemon Soul is peculiar among Take Over Souls as the user requires the "Demon Factor", a special attribute that is distributed among one in every thousand magicians. The Demon Factor enables the user to mostly negate the effects of demonic energies. In any case, Daemon Soul is one of the most varied types of Take Over Souls; as the term 'daemon' can apply to numerous organisms, and there are multiple types and classifications of devils. As with many other iterations of Take Over, Daemon Soul grants the user a variety of different abilities such as flight, enhanced speed, strength, and reflexes, along with typical demon-related powers such as flame and darkness manipulation; most of the time. Another ability granted by Daemon Soul, shared by all iterations of the form is the power to leap into the soul of another demon in the heat of battle, and then flare their magical power up in order to subjugate their very existence, enabling the user to control the demon like it was a puppet through a sort of possession, or simply obliterate the target from the inside out without taking upon its form. Nevertheless, when initiating Baphomet Soul, the user focuses, drawing out the beast that they have assimilated, superimposing the beast's form over their own and enabling them to take upon the form of the monster, granting them all of its attributes. Baphomet enables the user to take upon the form of the Grand Deathly King, Baphomet- a beast who cannot be classified as either a dragon nor a demon. Baphomet is one of the Guardian Fiends from the Tome of Amadam ( , Tome Ofu Amadamu lit. Grimoire of the Azure Sky), a grimoire of immense dark power that Elucifer Mercury wrote and was infused with a portion of his dark magical energy; the Guardian Fiends were designed to tailor to one of the Seven Deadly Sins each; Baphomet corresponds to envy. In terms of general looks, Baphomet has the appearance of, well, a demon with draconic features; namely, its helmet is shaped like a dragon's head, with bat wings protruding from the sides where the ears would be normally. A dragon/demon's tough skin is attached to numerous parts of the body, especially the outer legs, arms, and chest, serving as gauntlets and a chestplate respectively for the latter two. The pauldrons have two blue spikes extending out of them, and the rest of the being's body is covered in blue-ish belts. On the left hand, a dragon's head takes the place of the arm; and horns extend from the upper legs and in a form of six on the ribs. Gigantic parasitic-looking pincers protrude from Baphomet's back, along with large wings and a tail. Baphomet has a second form known as Devil Dragon Awakening (魔竜覚醒, Maryū Kakusei), unleashed when the demon absorbs an enormous amount of jealousy from the immediate vicinity. This augments Baphomet's musculature and physiology, granting the demon a slightly altered appearance. A dragon's head manifest on the demon's torso, and the dragon's head on its arm switches to the left- also gaining more actual features, such as glowing red eyes. The demon itself gains golden accents in numerous places, and a blade replaces its previous dragon's head on its right arm. In this form, Baphomet displays a further increase of all its fortes, to the point that it is capable of matching a Soul Armour blow-for-blow. However, this form, even with Baphomet's ability of using envy to empower itself, is known to be extremely taxing, and as such, Baphomet can only maintain it for several minutes at a time before immediately running out of stamina and magical power. Powers and Abilities Despairification (絶望化, Zetsubōka): Each of the demons hewn from the Tome of Amadam have a unique biological structure which integrates properties which are similar to that of the Hellions, the demonic beings that Amadam has attempted to vanquish completely frequently due to the danger they possess towards all other forms of life. As the Hellions were impurities born from the negative emotions of humanity, designed to be born the moment a human falls into despair, destroying their souls and wearing their bodies as skin, the demons from the Tome of Amadam were created with such a thing in mind as well, forged in the likeness of the Hellions so that eventually, Amadam would be capable of devising a way to permanently kill these abominations and spread that knowledge to everyone else, allowing people to live peacefully without the fear of negative emotions consuming and twisting them beyond all recognition into a shell of their former selves. Indeed, as such, the Hellions and grimoire demons alike, when "taken over", they induce terrifying amounts of despair in the one who "succeeded", resulting in the demonic beings gaining a new body with no way to defend against such a thing. In any case, the demons hewn from the Tome of Amadam were forged with that in mind, effectively being "despair in physical form". As such, they derive all of their powers through absorbing negative emotions and tainting positives into something more to their liking. It can be said that negativity and malevolence is what allows both the demons in the tome and the Hellions to fight on a similar caliber to that of dragonkind- more and more malevolence empowers them, surging constantly as their power continuously rises in accordance to the negativity in the vicinity. However, in the case of the Guardian Fiends, each of them are attuned to a certain one of the Seven Deadly Sins- while they are still bolstered by all forms of bad emotions, their corresponding sin will augment their potential a hundredfold in comparison. *'Envy Empowerment': The signature ability of Baphomet; as the Deathly Grand King and one of the Guardian Fiends, Baphomet is capable of gaining power from the jealousy and envy of others; effectively, using this negative emotion as a power source. Indeed, once activate, Baphomet releases a pressure of magical energy that affects all within a certain area, seeping into their thought processes as well as their souls and searching through them to find any and every traces of jealousy. In a sense, Baphomet could be considered an embodiment of jealousy, gaining power boosts from the envy of others and itself; even if it is in a Take Over form. Essentially, Baphomet uses envy as its main source of power, extending its lifespan and manipulating it into a tangible form similar to elemental magics. As Baphomet experiences more and more envy, its power only increases a hundredfold, becoming stronger, faster, more durable, and empowering its attacks even more to the point that it could perhaps match a high-tier dragon such as Indra or Vritra, constantly unlocking abilities related to envy and enhancing the existing powers. By drawing sustenance from the envy, Baphomet can even halt its aging process. Enhanced Physical Prowess: Baphomet has shown the ability to move great distances in an instant as if to displace itself, moving so fast that Wizard Saint level opponents are unable to register its movements. The demon seems to flicker from place to place using a flash of light when engaging in acts of speed; capable of dematerializing itself from one place and re-materializing itself at a distance by literally breaking down into crimson particle shards and reassembles itself, making a strange phaser-like sound when in motion. Baphomet is also strong enough to cause a shockwave after being knocked down; and it can throw objects through the air with such force that it can make them ignite fire and punch the ground with enough strength to cause fissures, tremors and even kick up small volcanic eruptions over a wide area. Flight: Baphomet is capable of using its wings to fly. Such wings are reminiscent of a bat's, and come with small spike-like protrusions on their upper edges. The wings allow Baphomet to travel across rough terrain, moving through areas where flying is the only method of passing through, or even just getting to higher places. When in flight, Baphomet can move at incredible speeds, reaching that of 768 Mph. When not using its wings to move through the air, Baphomet can also use its wings to give itself a speed boost when moving along the ground, by using them to propel itself forward at breakneck speeds. When using its wings to travel this way, Baphomet stands on its tip-toes and beats its wings to propel itself forward at high speeds. When facing enemies in combat, Baphomet can also use its wings for defensive and offensive purposes, by using them to attack its foes by twirling around or swinging them like a whip. Gravity Magic Gravity Magic (重力の魔法 Jūryoku no Mahō): Gravity Magic is a Caster Magic which allows the user to can control gravity, by increasing or decreasing the gravity of anything around them. When performing Gravity Magic, the caster gathers magical energies within their hands or feet, before releasing their magical energies into the natural forces of the world around themselves- as the world, no matter the location, is constantly saturated with ambient magical energies, the results in the caster's magical energy capable of influencing the world itself and its laws- in the case of Gravity Magic, this grants the user complete control over gravity, the natural phenomenon by which all things with energy are brought toward (or gravitate toward) one another, including all elements and sub-atomic particles. In regards to the effects of gravity in Earth Land, gravity gives weight to physical objects and causes the tides. Gravity has an infinite range, although its effects become increasingly weaker on farther objects. In order to use Gravity Magic, the caster increases the power of gravity or decreases it, mimicking a gravitational pull or push in some way. This can be achieved via various gestures and movements of the hand, such as simply spreading both arms with the index and middle fingers of both hands splayed, or by thrusting one hand towards the target, palm facing forward. It can also be utilized without any hand movements at all, such as when the user's arms are crossed. Gravity Magic has a large range of offensive and defensive properties. The user can freely increase or decrease the gravity of anything around them, rendering most frontal assaults virtually useless- Gravity Magic can be harnessed to alter the terrain in any and every direction. This Magic is strong enough to easily crush solid earth, and can even be used to destroy other forms of magic with a tangible form, crushing them into nothingness in a way not dissimilar to that of Crash. It can also be used to alter the gravity of a person, either themselves or someone else, allowing both the user and the enemy to levitate or become suspended in midair, or slow their movements down to a crawl or even to divert the course of natural phenomena around the user, such as rain. Users can lower the target's gravity, enabling them to walk on walls, or raise the target's gravity, rendering them incapable of moving. The user can also change their body figure temporarily by using Gravity Magic. Finally, in the case of more experienced users, the caster is capable of compressing large amounts of gravity before firing these condensed forces in the form of a beam of gravity which carries the effects of normal uses of the magic. Overall, as Gravity Magic is a fundamental force of the universe, this makes it one of the better common magics around, and in the hands of a skilled user, absolutely devastating. In the case of Baphomet, the Guardian Fiend of Envy's form of Gravity Magic is attuned to and tainted by the immense amount of malevolence dwelling within the form of the Deathly Grand King. As such, they take the form of sickly green flames of gravity whose burning resembles candle wax melting- Baphomet's gravity becomes stronger and stronger in the presence of negativity, casually consuming other forms of forces of the universe, including Slayer Magic, in order to increase in speed, strength, and quantity. *'Baphomet Graviton' ( , Bafometto Gurabiton lit. Deathly Grand King Skill: Big-Heavy or Small-Light Violent Change Blast): Baphomet Graviton is the signature attack of Baphomet- it is considered a Graviton Magic spell; curiously, it does not take the after mentioned magic into consideration, but rather, it uses gravity forged from envy. When performing this attack, Baphomet gathers and condenses envy within its dragon's head hand, before gathering magical energies within the head, before releasing their magical energies into the natural forces of the world around itself- as the world, no matter the location, is constantly saturated with ambient magical energies, the results in Baphomet's magical energy capable of influencing the world itself and its laws- in the case of Gravity Magic, this grants Baphomet complete control over gravity, allowing Baphomet to manifest the gravity in a physical form of numerous gravity waves- transforming into a space-distorting gravity wave, albeit still condensed as to contain its enormous power; the gravitational waves are hyper-condensed continuously, before Baphomet unleashes the gravitational wave in the form of a compressed beam of pulsing sickly green- it moves forth with a punching force traveling through the air in the opponent's direction, moving faster than the eye can see, at such a swiftness than leaves them incapable of evading that inflicts massive damage and unleashing a massive explosion upon impact. If thrown at the opponent, they will have to defend, jump or use a special attack to counter. In any case, they will have to act, allowing Baphomet to potentially counter. It has a property that lets it break through any projectile, which usually catches foes by surprise, as well as blow reinforced, solid titanium walls without effort; however, Baphomet Graviton is capable of crushing an enemy to smithereens via increasing gravity tremendously upon impact, or by decreasing gravity the attack can send them careening through the air and into another continent. Trivia *The title Deathly Grand King (死偉王, Shiiō) in the name of this form is a pun on "CEO" (Chief Executive Officer), which is pronounced identically in Japanese; a reference to Suzuka Kobayashi's job as the CEO of the Kobayashi Conglomerate, who is possessed by Baphomet. Category:Take Over Spells Category:Spells